Only you
by Sanai15
Summary: This is a story of a boy named shirayuki. He is made up yes. He deals with two men, Charlie Weasley and Cedric Diggory. Multichapter Slash fic


**Hello, this is my Harry Potter that I have been thinking about in my head so I decided to write it down. I've decided to use a made up character named Shirayuki(White Snow). Shirayuki is an Asian/British male, the same age as Harry, and has a piercing shade of violet for eyes. Shira is his nickname. His mother was murdered by Voldemort when he was young and his father ended up regressing to nothing but a workaholic empty shell. I may decide to put some M rated scenes in just to make the story more interesting. I do not own anything all of the harry potter elements belong to J.K. Rowling. Thank You. Oh yeah btw I have altered it a little, but not so much that it changes the original story.**

_I'll be coming home this week. _The letter read. Shirayuki studied the letter quietly. The house usually full of hustle and bustle was silent all except the shallow breathing of this gentle boy. Shira pushed his bangs out of his face and placed the table on the letter the table. **Everyone **had gone into town but Shirayuki refused. He wanted to take the time to think to himself but he would soon be joined by another *tsk* that was to bad for him then. No one would be home to greet poor Charlie, Shira sure wouldn't do a good job at it.

There was a knock at the door and those violet orbs stared blankly at it. It was safe to answer the door, ever since Harry killed Voldemort that is, Shira did just that. And there stood the stocky frame of Charlie Weasley. Maybe Shira would have smiled but he didn't have the energy.

",HEY HEY!" boomed Charlie as he walked through the door. Charlie toted four large bags. Violet orbs studied him gently, his red hair had become more of a bronze color. . .like. . .his was. Shira stopped himself there would be no crying in front of this man he hardly knew.

",Hey yourself." was the barely audible whisper that escaped his lips in reply. Shira pushed his jet black hair back behind him. Since his hair hadn't been cut in god knows how long it now reached his hips. One might say he was beautiful in a strange and stoic way. Shira's violet eyes were so deep that you could lost in them, his hair a black sea, his slender frame: standing only at 5'6 and 120 lbs. he was surely beautiful but as a more feminine type.

",Where's everyone, Yuki right?" Charlie combined the two questions while walking to the table and setting his bags there. He landed heavily on the a chair and crossed his arms. Patiently, he waited for a response to both of the questions.

",Everyone's gone into town for a few things, and yes Yuki if you'd like." replied Shirayuki calmly, gliding to the table. His hair fell in front of his face but he didn't mind he liked it better that way then people couldn't tell what he was thinking. That was good because thoughts were supposed to be private and Shira after years of training had become a private person.

",Oh is that so, that's too bad then I thought we'd all have a drink. Well it's just you and me but we can still have a drink I suppose, Firewhiskey?" Charlie asked clotting to the kitchen and getting down two glasses.

",No. . .n-no thank you please. I try to avoid alcohol if at all possible. I just like to be in control." replied Shira honestly. He feared that if he ever got drunk the feelings he hid in his heart would come to light and after all who would want that, if you're a private person. He knew Charlie felt it and was glad when Charlie put back one of the glasses. When his glass was full he came back to the table and landed on the chair with a thud. Charlie observed Shirayuki for a moment before taking a gulp of his whiskey. He set the glass down hard on the table.

",So-o-o-o-o-o, you want to go into town then. Just the two of us I mean," Charlie hastily added. He didn't look directly at Shirayuki when he said this. He studied the glass full of amber liquid. Yuki eyed him curiously, not exactly sure how to respond to Charlie's question. There could be something hidden within his words and Shira just wanted to be sure that he knew what he was getting himself into.

",No," Shira looked down at the table sadly. ",I don't really feel like going out like today. . .I think it's just one of those days. . ." His voice trailed of into an inaudible whisper. He just wasn't quite willing to tell yet.

",Why are you staying cooped up in here." Charlie looked up angrily. His words come out as daggers. ",Is it because of _him_, is that why you can't do anything?" Charlie was being cruel he knew it. He wanted his words to sting because he knew they would have more of an impact on that sad sad boy.

",I. . .I. . .," Shira's voice hitched in his throat. Of course _he_ was the problem. It always was him. . .


End file.
